The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfafusimp’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cartago, Costa Rica during March 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, attractive flower colors, and trailing, freely basal branching growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was an unnamed proprietary Impatiens×hybrida breeding selection, not patented, characterized by its lilac-colored flowers and semi-prostrate growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was a bulk of Impatiens Hawkeri pollen collected from the Java Series F1 hybrid New Guinea impatiens, not patented, characterized by its medium vigor and a bushy well branched habit. The pollen was collected from several plants having a variety of flower colors and may have included orange, red, salmon, red and salmon bicolor, rose and lilac bicolor, lavender, cherry red, and white. The new Impatiens was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2004 in a controlled environment at Cartago, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2004 at Cartago, Costa Rica and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.